My Gaurdian: Trusting The Love
by Roaramon
Summary: Hey the sequel to My Gaurdian. Mimi's not out of danger yet. Can Matt protect her from her wrong decisions. Ok another Mimato. Please read and review.


Authors note: Ok another MIMATO. So if you don't like that couple don't read this fic. Oh and if you must use bad language to describe this fic please e-mail it to me rather than put it in the review where any one can read it. Thanks.  
Ok this happens right after where My Guardian left off so your might want to read that first. Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the Digimon characters used in this fic.  
************************************************************************  
  
MY GUARDIAN: Trusting The Love  
By, Roaramon  
  
"Aren't they cute." Mimi's mom giggled as they walked into the room. "Yea they sure are." Her dad sighed as he picked up a quilt and covered them up. "I can't believe what he went through just for her." Her mom said softly as she moved so loose strands of hair out of Matt's face. "Well he really cares about her and I guess just having her it worth his own life." He said as they walked out turning off the light. Just as they left you could see a small smile cross Matt's face as he held Mimi tightly in his arms.  
************************************************************************  
Mimi woke up early to trashing and moaning coming for next to her. "Oh...what...Matt?" Mimi asked as she looked at him. He was awake but he was moaning and tossing with his eyes closed tightly. "Oh Mimi I didn't mean to wake you up." Matt said looking at her with pain in his eyes. Mimi just looked at him concerned. "what's wrong Matt." She said as she put a arm around his neck. "It's nothing." Matt said painfully. Mimi looked at him strangely and place a hand on the bandages across his chest. "AHH!!" Matt yelled painfully as he closed his eyes and turned his head away. "Matt what hurts." Mimi asked looking worriedly at him. "oh it's...just these stupid...cuts." Matt said in between moans. "Well there much worse than cuts." Mimi said as she began to lift one of the bandages to reveal the wound on his chest. "What....what are you doing." Matt asked looking down at his wound. "Well your chest is really swollen. There's not really anything I can do about it, but I'll see if there's anything I can use on it." Mimi said getting up. "Where are you going." Matt asked as he sat up. "Well I'm going to get cleaned up and change. You just stay here and rest." Mimi said as she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll see what kind of ointment I have." She said as she walked up stairs.  
************************************************************************  
"umm that smells good" Mimi said as she walked out of the bathroom. "Mom are you making breakfast?" Mimi asked as she walked by her mother. "No I was going to ask you that. And your father left for work already." She said looking strangely. "oh no." Mimi whispered as she looked down the stairs. "What?" Her mom asked. "Oh I told him to stay put." Mimi said as she ran down the stairs. She looked on the soft to see nothing. "Oh Matt." Mimi thought as she walked into the kitchen to see him standing over the stove. "MATT! What are you doing? I told you to rest." Mimi scolded as she walked over to him. "I couldn't just stay there." Matt said. "Matt please. I should have taken you to the hospital but I know how you hate them please at least rest before you get worse." Mimi pleaded as she placed her hand on his. She looked teary eyed up at him. "Mimi I'm alright, don't worry." Matt said looking back at her. "No Matt. Your chest looks worse and I don't even want to look at your side. It's probably even worse and the heat will just make them swell more. Please Matt." Mimi pleaded looking worriedly up at him.   
  
"Oh Matt what are you doing." Mimi's mom said walking up to him. "Go lay down." She said as she pushed Matt away from the stove. "I'm fine what's the big deal." Matt argued. "No your going to be aching even more now go lay down before I make you go to a doctor." She said as she lead him to the sofa. "No sit down and rest." She said pushing Matt down. Matt moaned as he slowly sat back down. "See." Mimi said sitting next to him. Mimi's mom went back to the kitchen to finish what Matt had started. "I just don't want to be in the way." Matt said looking sadly at Mimi. "Your not in the way." Mimi said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well I feel like it." Matt said looking away. "But your not. Look your going to need to be looked after. Is your dad home maybe you'll feel better at home." Mimi said sadly looking away. "No he's gone for the week. Some business trip. Beside I'd feel just as worse at home." Matt said placing a hand on Mimi's hand. "So..." Mimi started looking hopefully back at him. "So I'd feel better if I could stay here." Matt said smiling at Mimi. A big smile spread across Mimi's face. "oh Matt. Please just do what's best for you." Mimi said giving him a big hug. "Ahh...oh...ok." Matt moaned. "Oh I'm sorry Matt." Mimi said pulling away. "Look I'm out of medicine so I am going down to the store to get more." Mimi said getting up. "alright." Matt said looking up at her. "Now you just rest and stay put." Mimi said kissing his cheek. "Ok no problem." Matt laughed as she ran out the door.  
************************************************************************  
"umm...better get more gauze too." Mimi thought as she grabbed another box. "I hope I have everything." Mimi thought as she walked up to the empty resister. The was a boy there, about a year older than Matt. "Wow that's sure is a lot of first aide stuff. Supplying a hospital." The clerk laughed as he began to ring up the items. "No just need some for a friend." Mimi said blushing. "Oh a boy friend." He laughed as Mimi blushed even harder. "Well I ah...." Mimi giggled. "What." He laughed. "Yea I hope so." Mimi said bashfully. "Well he sure is lucky to have such a beautiful and kind girl like you." He said as he took the money from Mimi. "Well I'm lucky to have him." Mimi sad blushing even harder. "wow lot's of iodine. That will be good for that real deep cut." He said bagging the items. "WHAT. How did you know." Mimi said strangely. "Oh well. I'm just guessing....I mean ....ah...when...I only use it on real deep cuts so I thought that's what he had." He said really nervously. "Oh ok. Well thanks." Mimi said looking strangely at him as she took the bag and walked out.  
************************************************************************  
Mimi as soon as walked in she noticed that the room was empty. "Oh where did he go." Mimi wined as she walked by an empty sofa. "MOM?" Mimi called. "Shh." She whispered walking in. "Mom where's Matt." Mimi asked. "Well came here and I'll show you." She said taking her hand. "He was tossing and turning like no other. He really must be in a lot of pain. Anyway it did not look like he could get comfortable on the sofa so I helped him up stairs." She explained as she lead her to her room. "I hope you don't mind but I put him in your room." She said opening the door. "aww" Mimi sighed as she saw him. He was sleeping, all curled up and tucked in the blankets. "He could barely get up let alone walk up the stairs. His wounds reopened from all the moving so I think he should have the bandages changed." She said leaving Mimi. "ok thanks mom." She whispered.   
  
"Ok let's see what you did to your self." Mimi said to her self as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh Matt..." Mimi whispered as she gently shook his shoulder. "what..." Matt said sleepily as he began to open his eyes. "Oh Mimi..." He said smiling and looking up at her. "So how are you feeling." She asked as she stroked his forehead. "Well not too good." he said softly. "You feel worse don't you." Mimi asked. "yea" Matt said as he turned his head away. "See if you would have stayed down you would not bee like this." She said as she gently stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "Yea I know, I should have listened to you." Matt said sadly closing his eyes. "It's ok Matt. Well I got some more medication for you but first I want to clean you up a little." She said as she helped him sit up and lean against the back board. Mimi gently began to remove the bandages from his wounds. There was still blood oozing from the lacerations but not as heave as the night before. "I'd have you take a shower but the water hitting your wounds would make it worse." Mimi said as she got a pan of warm water and a few towels. "How does it look?" Matt asked as he closed his eyes in pain. Mimi began to gently wipe the dried blood away. "There still really bad. There swollen and really red. If it gets worse I am definitely taking you to the hospital." Mimi said as she finished. "Don't worry they wont get worse." Matt said opening his eyes. "Yea I won't let them Mimi laughed.   
  
"Ok here's where it stings." Mimi said as she soaked a towel with iodine. "all man." Matt sighed. Mimi smiled warmly at him and gently placed the towel over his wounds. "all Ahh." Matt groaned as it began to take effect. "it's alright Matt." Mimi whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. "oh..." Matt sighed as he lay his head back and rolled it so that it was against Mimi's arm. Mimi had her other hand around his head, massage his hair. She laid her head on his and soothed him until he feel a sleep in her arms. "Aww poor thing." Mimi sighed as she laid him back and tucked him in.   
************************************************************************  
"Matt...hey Matt." Mimi whispered. "what...Mimi." Matt yawned as he began to wake up. "Hey, I brought you something to eat." Mimi said handing him a plate. "oh thanks Mimi." Matt said as he took the plate. "Looks good." he said smelling the food. "you think so, my mom was not home so I did it my self." Mimi said shyly. "Wow tastes great too." He said as he began to eat. "Thanks Matt." she laughed.   
  
"Thanks Mimi." He thanked handing her the empty plate. "No problem. Glad you liked it." Mimi smiled taking the plate. "Ok now Matt. I was thinking. You don't really have any cloth here, they got all dirty." Mimi said looking back at him. "Yea." Matt said softly. "So would you like me to go and get some things from your house." Mimi asked. "Well...sure if you want." Matt said looking towards his bloody cloths on the ground. "In the front pocket are the keys. My room is on the left." Matt said. "Ok what would you like me to bring." Mimi asked as he carefully got the keys out of his pocket. "What ever. Does not matter." Matt answered. "Ok well I'll be back soon. Try to go back to sleep." She said as she ruffed up his hair. "Hey!" Matt laughed. "Not like it was already a mess." Mimi laughed running out.   
************************************************************************  
"Let's see, this must be it." Mimi thought as she opened the door to Matt's room. "Wow it's so small." Mimi thought as she walked in. "Is that his bed, it's only a pad on the floor." Mimi thought looking around the small room. "Well let's see this must be it." Mimi thought as she open a draw to dresser.   
  
"Ok locked back up now to get back home." Mimi said to her self as she walked away from the apartment complex. "Hey!!" Some one called to her. "What" Mimi asked as she turned around. "Oh." Mimi said as the clerk from earlier came up to her. "Hey thought I would say hi." He smiled. "Yea hi." Mimi answered. "So where are you off to?" He asked. "oh just on my way home." Mimi answered. "Ok that's cool. Hey I never caught your name." He said. "Oh I'm Mimi Tachikawa." She said offering her hand. "Mimi, I'm Dave." He said shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you." Mimi smiled as they walked up to her house. "Well better go." Mimi said as she motioned to go. "Hey were having a party tonight. Want to come." He asked. "Well..." Mimi said unsure. "Oh come on it will be fun. It's right behind the store." He begged. "Oh maybe." Mimi said. "Oh ok hope to see you there." He said as he walked away.   
************************************************************************  
Mimi quietly walked into her room. Matt was nestled up in her soft, warm bed. "Hey Mimi." Matt greeted as she walked over to him. "No wonder you like it here. Your room is so small." Mimi laughed as she sat down next to him. "yea I know, your room is nice and your bed. Man it's so cozy and warm. It just makes me so sleepy." Matt yawned. Mimi just shook her head and giggled. "Well I'm not surprised. How can you sleep on that thin little pad." Mimi laughed. "Well...I don't know now." Matt said as he curled up as Mimi laid next to him on top of the covers. "So who were you talking to out there." Matt asked as he ran a hand throw her soft hair. "Oh it was just some guy I meet at the store. He want's me to go to some party tonight." Mimi smiled. "But you just meet him." Matt said looking confusedly at Mimi. "Yea I know but I might go." Mimi said. "but you just meet the guy, are you sure you can trust him." Matt said worriedly. "Yea. He's a nice guy. I think I'll go." Mimi said looking strangely at him. "But...well I mean...." Matt started. "What you don't think I should go." Mimi said as she began to get upset. "No it's not that it's just that...well lot's of thing can happen and..." Matt started. "No you just don't trust him. Can't you just believe me when I say he's a nice guy." Mimi said getting up from Matt's grasp. "Mimi you don't understand." Matt argued. "No I understand you don't believe me, you don't trust me. I thought I knew you Ishida but I guess I was wrong." Mimi yelled as she walked out of her room closing the door hard. Matt just laid there shocked by her reaction and what she had said.  
************************************************************************  
"oh why did I yell like that." Mimi thought as she got ready to go out. "Maybe I should at least go and apologize to him. I don't want to be mad at him and I don't want him to be mad at me." Mimi thought as she walked up to her door and slowly opened it. "Hey Matt." She asked as she walked in. "Matt I'm sorry I did not mean....Matt." Mimi asked as she looked into the empty room. "Where did he go." Mimi thought. She went over to the bed, it was cold. "His cloths are gone too." Mimi thought as she looked toward the pile where his cloths were. "Where could he have gone. He could barely sit up let alone go some where." Mimi thought as she looked around the house.   
  
"Mimi I'm home." Her mom called as she walked in the door. "Hi mom." Mimi said worriedly. "Hey how's Matt doing." She asked. "Well I don't know. He's gone." Mimi said sadly. "What. But where could he have gone, he should not be alone. He's to weak." She said worriedly. "I don't know. I kinda yelled at him. I bet he's mad at me and he left." Mimi said softly as tears began to fill her eyes. "It's not like him to hold a grudge. Beside what could you have yelled at him for." She asked. "Oh it's just some stupid thing. He does not trust me." Mimi said as she began to remember why she yelled at him. "He did not believe me and he does not trust me." She said getting mad. "Oh never mind him. I'm going out. See you tonight." Mimi said as she ran out the door. "How could she be mad at him. He's only watching over her." Her mom thought as she watched her run.  
************************************************************************  
"Oh why did I do that." Matt thought as he slowly made his way down a street. "She must hate me more than anyone else." Matt thought as he leaned up against a wall to rest. "Man I feel so bad. I wish I was back there. But why would she want me there." Matt thought as he once again began the struggle to walk back home.  
************************************************************************  
It was about nine thirty when Mimi walked up to a building behind the store she had just been in. "Hi Mimi glad you could make it." Dave greeted her. "Hi, nice to see you again." Mimi said as she walked into the dimly lit building. "So where's this party." Mimi asked. "Oh right in here." He said opening a door. They walked into a dark room. "So how's Matt feel." he asked strangely. "What? How do you know about him." Mimi asked getting a little frightened. "Oh come on I was there." He laughed sinisterly. "WHAT!" Mimi asked as three other guys came out of the darkness and surrounded her. "We were all there." One said. "What are you talking about." Mimi said as tears began to form in her eyes. "oh you don't remember. We were having some fun watching them have there way with you. Now it's our turn." He laughed grabbing Mimi and throwing her out a door and into a back ally. "Wait your the guys with John." Mimi cried as she struggled to stand up. "Right." Dave laughed. "But I thought you were all caught?" Mimi cried. "Oh no. They caught some not all." He laughed as he picked up Mimi and held her against a wall. "But what do you want from me." Mimi cried. "Oh nothing much, just your life." He laughed. As he pressed his body up against hers. Mimi looked down at him, eyes wide with terror and tears flowed uncontrollable down her face.  
************************************************************************  
"Maybe I should go back." Matt thought as he continued to struggle down the dark street. "I don't want her to be mad at me. Oh why did I not just trust her." Matt said as he stopped. "I know I can trust her so why didn't I." Matt cried as he ran his fingers through his mangled hair. "Oh I just have to go back and apologize." Matt thought as he looked back towards the trail he had just come down. He slowly got up and limped his way back.  
  
"Just your life." Matt heard some one growled. "What's going on." Matt thought as he looked towards the end of a building where a small street started. Matt slowly made his way to the entrance of the ally. "Mimi..." Matt whispered looking at her. "Oh what can I do..." Matt thought as he fell to the ground holding his head.  
************************************************************************  
"Oh don't cry." Dave whispered as he lowered Mimi to the ground but he still held her close. Mimi just continued to cry trying to fight. "Oh don't be like that. Just relax." He whispered into her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck and it sent chills down her spine. His hands slowly made it up to Mimi's hair as he tilted his head on her forehead, looking into Mimi's damp eyes. "let me go.." Mimi whimpered. "Oh no. I don't think so." He laughed as the other three surrounded them. They all pulled them away from the wall, so that she was in the middle of all four guys. "Well looks like were all going to have some fun." Dave laughed as all the others laughed as they all lifted there hands to grab Mimi. "no..." Mimi whimpered as she closed her eyes tight as tears continued streaming out.   
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE." a familiar voice yelled. It ran throw the group, pulling Mimi away and knocking the others down. Mimi clung on to him as they fell into a pile of empty boxes. Mimi landed on her back and he landed right next to her. "Matt..." Mimi whispered as she opened her eyes to see him smiling down at her. "oh Matt it's really you." Mimi cried as she cupped his face pulling him down closer to her. "It's ok Mimi...I'm hear." Matt whispered as Mimi continued nuzzling her face to his. "Oh Matt...don't...please don't leave me." Mimi cried harder. "oh Mimi I would never leave you. I'm here now and I wont let any thing harm you." Matt whispered. "Matt...I'm sorry....I'm so sorry...I should have listened to you." Mimi cried as she looked into his eyes. "No I should have trusted you." Matt said as he ran a hand through her hair. "No you were only looking out for me and I did not see that." Mimi cried. "It's ok Mimi. I just don't want to ever see you get hurt." He said softly as he leaned down and brushed his lips against her face. "Oh Matt your always looking over me. Your always keeping me safe." Mimi cried. "Well what can I say...I...I love you Mimi." Matt whispered lifting his head to see her reaction. "Really Matt." Mimi whispered looking up into his eyes. "Yea, I would never lie to you...you mean to much to me." Matt smiled lovingly. Mimi just smiled back holding him closer. "thank you Matt." Mimi whispered into he's ear as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Come out and fight." Dave yelled as he stumbled back to his feet. "Mimi. I'm going to knock them back and when I say run you run as fast as you can and get out of here." Matt whispered to her as he looked back towards Dave. "Matt what about you...your already hurt." Mimi whispered as she ran a hand down his wounds. "Don't worry, you just get out." He said softly. "be careful Matt." Mimi whispered as tears once again began to fill her eyes.   
  
Matt looked up and say Dave with his back to them. "ok" Matt whispered as he stood up. "Hey!" Matt yelled as he ran up and tackled him. "Your going to get it now." He yelled as the whole group got began to pound on Matt. "MIMI RUN...NOW!" Matt yelled as he took the blows. Mimi jumped out and ran out of the ally and down the street.  
  
"Oh I have to help him." Mimi cried as she ran down the streets. Suddenly a patrol car appeared. Mimi ran into the middle of the street and waved it over to her. "What's the trouble." The officer asked as he pulled over. "You have to help...Matt he's...." Mimi cried. "Ok now calm down what's wrong." He asked getting out of the car. "Matt he saved me...a group of guy...they tried to attack me but Matt stopped them...but now...he's....he's..." Mimi cried as the sound of the fighting could be heard. "Ok I'm calling for back up...what's your name?" He asked as he jumped back in to the car and picked up the radio. "Mimi... Mimi Tachikawa" Mimi cried. "Ok." He said as more sirens could be heard.  
************************************************************************  
"So you let her get away now we'll take care of you." Dave snarled as he punched Matt. "You lay on finger on her again and I'll..." Matt growled as he speared him down. He was on top of Dave holding him down. All of a sudden another guy jumped on top of Matt pulling him off. "I'll finish you." Dave laughed as he picked up a broken bottle. The one who had jumped him now held Matt's hand behind his back and had him kneeling. "Well I'll take care of that prize for yea." Dave laughed as he raised the bottle to Matt's neck. "NO LEAVE HER ALONE." Matt yelled as he head butted him in the stomach causing him to drive the bottle into Matt's side. "AHH!" Matt cried as he shot up in pain. "I'll show you." Dave yelled as he kicked Matt right in the head, knocking him out of the other guys grasp. "Hold it right there." Someone yelled. "What!" Dave snarled as he turned around to see an office standing there.   
  
"Matt....Oh Matt." Mimi cried as he ran over to him. He could not get up. "Matt are you ok." Mimi asked as she knelt down next to him. "Mimi...." Matt managed to get out as his head dropped. "Oh Matt look at you." Mimi cried. "Looks pretty bad." a familiar voice said. "Dad...Mom." Mimi looked up to see her parents. "They told us what happened." Her mom started. "We came as soon as we could." Her dad commented looking down at Matt. "Well let's get him home." He said. Her mom wrapped a blanket around him and her dad picked Matt up and placed him in the back seat. Mimi sat in the back with Matt. She held his head in her lap as she stroked his forehead.   
  
"Well your really lucky to have such a great guy looking after you Mimi." Her mom said turning back to Mimi. "Yea but is he going to be ok." Mimi asked softly. "Hey he's a strong one. He'll be fine as long as you take care of him." Her dad laughed. "Yea." Mimi sighed as she looked back down at him.  
************************************************************************  
"Matt...oh Matt." Mimi whispered. "Mimi..." Matt said sleepily as he tried to get up. "No stay down Matt." Mimi said as she placed a hand on his head. "Oh Mimi what happened." Matt asked looking up at her. "You took a bad hit. But we brought you back." Mimi whispered. "Oh thanks." Matt said as Mimi helped him sit up. He was back in Mimi's bed and all bandaged up. "so how do you feel." Mimi asked siting next to him. "Well my head hurts and it feels like my chest is on fire." Matt moaned. "You took some bad hits." Mimi said as she nuzzles next to him. "Thanks Matt." Mimi said softly. "For what." Matt asked questionably. "For saving me" Mimi laughed. "If it was not for you I would not be safe now." Mimi said softly. "Oh I don't think I could live if I knew you weren't safe." Matt said looking deep into her eyes. "Matt did you mean what you said back there." Mimi asked turning away. "What do you think." Matt said turning her face to look back at him. "I think your the sweetest guy I know." Mimi said softly smiling at Matt. Matt slowly leaned down kissing Mimi on her cheek. "I love you Matt." Mimi whispered into his ear as she turned to him. Matt just smiled loving back as they both moved closer until there lips meet. Matt slid his arm around her bringing her closer. Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck holding him even closer. They stayed lost in there kiss until both parted as voices could be heard down the hall.  
  
"So do you think about Matt." Mimi's dad asked. "Oh he's one good-hearted guy. I think Mimi's lucky to have such a nice guy watching over her." Her mom said as they walked by Mimi's door. "yea he's one of kind. I don't think Mimi could have a better guardian watching over her, protecting her." Her dad said as they walked into there room.  
  
Mimi looked up at Matt. He was blushing a bright red. Mimi giggled laid down helping Matt down too. "Hey Matt..." Mimi whispered as she curled up next to him. "Yea Mimi." Matt answered as he pulled the covers over them. "Love yea.." She yawned as she closed her eyes holding Matt tightly. "Love you too Mimi....love you." as he turned on his side, wrapping his arms around her. Matt kissed the top of her head as she began to fall a sleep. "Love you Matt...my guardian." Mimi whispered as she fell to sleep in his warm, safe arms.  



End file.
